Dreams Do Come True
by atrum divum
Summary: Clark's life is swirling with disappointment and resenment, what will he do?


"Ross has the ball," The announcer's voice boomed over the deafening cheers of the fans.

"Ross passes to Kent." Number eight, Clark Kent, gracefully swerves through the vicious animals.

"He's almost there." CRASH! "Ohh, that must've hurt! And Kent is down!" Clark Kent gets up and wipes off his newly acquired cut, glaring at his opponent.

"30 seconds left, folks. The crows need one more goal in order to become State Champions." The men get into their starting positions.

"31, hut, hut, hike!" Ross bellows out as the ball is launched into his hands, his dark eyes darting across the green, searching for a target. 10 seconds remains as Clark sprints to the goal line. Pete Ross delivers the ball far out to Clark.

"5..4..3..2" Clark dives, outstretching his hands. The final second left in the game, and…

"Clark, hunny, dinner is ready." Martha Kent shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Clark turned his gaze away from the window for a second; blankly staring at the stairs before turning his eyes back to the vividly painted sunset. Putting a hand to his dark curls, he smiled and turned back around.

"I'll be down a minute, mom." He called back down from his loft.

Ever since he was little, Clark only wished to be normal. Normality was the last thing he'd ever get. In the year of 1989, Smallville was struck with the worst disasters. A meteor shower, unannounced, came plummeting down onto the unsuspecting citizens. During this time, Clark had arrived with them. Of course, this could be interpreted into many different ways, but he wasn't exactly from around here. The meteors killed many, including the love of his life, Lana Lang's parents. During his years growing up, he was blessed with certain abilities, "gifts," which also "blessed" him with lying to the ones he loved the most. The person who resented his lying the most was Lana herself, who only wished Clark would come clean. Now, Lana was kept in a lead box which was stowed away in his heart, untouchable. Clark truly hoped this time would be different. Slowly descending the stairs, he made his way to his house.

… The television was glaring, emitting a neon color onto his emotionless face. Stifling a yawn, he re-propped his cheek on his strong hands and blinked a few times. It was another Friday night, and he had no homework. The only times he did anything on a Friday was back then, when they were friends, well at least pretending to be, wishing for more. Clark's ears suddenly perked up, he heard a barely audible tapping outside. It was someone pacing back and forth on the deck of his house. Obviously, this tapping couldn't be heard by human ears, one of the millions of mysterious that is Clark Kent. Getting up, he carefully maneuvered around the house, making sure not to walk through a wall or break anything. Slowly, he began to undo the locks, afraid of what could lay outside his doorstep. As he cautiously opened the door, his jaw dropped, the last person on earth stood before him. Her soft jade eyes stared into his oceanic orbs. The wind was picking up slightly, making her raven hair flip around while they held their staring contest.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark closed the door behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Is everything alright?" Lana forced a smile, avoiding her eyes from his. His blue-green swirls always seemed to penetrate her, like they were looking into her very soul.

"Hey, let's go to the loft, ok?" He put a hand to her back, and walked towards the barn. At the top of the stairs, Clark began walking back to the window, unsure of what Lana came so late for. He felt a soft hand pull his body around and down to a pair of shimmering eyes. He gasped at them, they seemed to be full of something Clark never thought he'd see again; love.

"Clark, just be honest, please." She managed to say, her voice slightly breaking. He looked down at her trembling hands and slowly soothed them.

"Okay." He broke out his 100 watt smile He needed to be honest with her, but honesty wasn't always the most comforting thing ...

A familiar gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. A slight sense of déjà vu crept over him. Blinking several times, he sighed and smiled. As he turned around, slightly shocked, he found Lana smiling at him. He half expected it to be one of his parents, but Lana was always a pleasant surprise.

"Hey." He said breathlessly, she cracked him a grin and pulled him inside.

Apparently, his mother invited Lana over for dinner without consulting him first. During dinner they had small talk, and laughed around a bit. Although, unknown to his parents, the unseen awkward and strangling atmosphere remained. Clark led Lana to the loft for a little while to talk a bit until Lana's boyfriend called and she had to go. Smiling apologetically, she gave his hand a slight squeeze and rounded down the stairs. He reluctantly said goodbye and sat back down on the couch. His thoughts began to revolve around his stupidity about pushing Lana away, disobeying his biological father, Jor-El, and bringing his friends into his matters. Now, Lana has a fancy boyfriend, his friends are moving away from him, and Jor-El has set out to make his life as miserable as possible. Sometimes Clark wished he was never born. Thanks to him, Smallville had jumbles of meteor-freaks running around using their powers for granted as he sat there. Walking out into the moonlit skies, Clark began walking aimlessly; trying to find some solace in what was left of his life. Passing Lana's old house, he thought of how close but far away they were before high school. Something's are inevitable. Looking up from the dirt clustered ground, he found himself outside the Luthor mansion, which had to be at least a 10 mile walk from the farm. Looking up at the monumental building, he cringed at how Lex was turning into the man his father wished him to be.

… Sauntering into the office of Lex Luthor, Clark's head continued to spin unstoppably. A million questions buzzed around, he only hoped Lex wouldn't push him away like everyone else. As he made his way towards Lex's desk, his resolve suddenly wavered.

"Clark." The bald millionaire's voice seemed to be more of question as his shock driven face was glued to Clark in his office. Closing his laptop, he sat into his chair, seemly phased by his former best friend's appearance.

"What can I do for you?" He asked nonchalantly. Clark stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and shifted his weight back and forth.

"Uhm, Hi, Lex.." Clark's hands were becoming sweatier, and his nerves were suddenly not so impervious. Lex put down his pen and got out of his hair, walking over to Clark.

" I, uh, wanted to ask you something.." Clark said shyly. The millionaire's eyebrows seemed to shoot up at this comment, and stopped walking. Clark seemed to think he took it the wrong way.

"Wait, um, I mean-" Clark was cut off by a loud laugh, Lex continued to walk over and placed his hands on Clark's shoulders.

"Clark" he began "Don't start the 'I know we're not as good friends as we us-" Now it was Clark's turn to shut Lex up.

"That's the thing Lex, I want to fix things." Clark said quickly, and rather loudly. Lex smiled.

"Really?" Clark grinned back at him and embraced him in a manly hug.

"Of course." Lex smirked, maybe things were going to be different …

A crackle of lightning seared through the sky which had become the darkest dark. The dark, gloomy clouds began to pour their tears onto the world, cleansing the land of sin. Clark glommed at the war in the skies and decided it was time to leave. Stealing one last glance at the Luthor Mansion, he sped back home, hoping his parents weren't having a heart attack on his disappearance.

As Clark slowly closed the door to his house, his dark hair dripping and clothes soaked to his skin, he tried to tip toe across the shadowy hallways. Squeak, Squeak! His shoes decided to make music of their own. Clark looked down at them and cursed silently under his breath. Off to his right, a lamp clicked on revealing two very impatient looking parents.

"Clark," His mother's eyes narrowed. "Where have you been? Do you know what time it is!" Her voice slightly rose. Clark cringed at her tone and unconsciously took a step back.

"Young man, we have rules in this house" Jonathan Kent crossed his arms. "And leaving this house without telling us, then coming back at 12AM isn't exactly on the "To Do" list." Clark nervously gulped, and forced a smile.

"Sorry, mom, dad, I guess I lost track of time. It wont happen again, I promise." Clark looked down to avoid his parent's death glares.

Eventually, his eyes betrayed him. He looked up to his mother, who's eyes immediately softened.

"Just tell us when you leave next time, okay?" She asked softly. Clark simply nodded and went up to his room.

The next morning, he got up earlier than usual for a Saturday morning. He took a shower, shoveled bacon, eggs and toast down his throat, then went outside to begin his strenuous chores. As the sun beat down on his shirtless torso, Clark wiped his brow and stuck the pitchfork into the wet ground. How could it be so humid and hot after last night's down pour? He just shook it off and began to build another fence for the farm.

… The large black machine started to drop. Its blades and main engines were fried due to the meteor in which it was hit by. It began to spin uncontrollably. The pilot was screaming to the station, the copter was going down. Lana closed her eyes only wishing her last moments on earth was not full of peril and awkwardness. She would never see Clark again. She would never be able to tell him that she regretted the past year of pushing him away, lying to him, always trying to be the "New and Improved Lana" instead of the "Girl next door Lana." Her eyes began to water. She didn't want to die without seeing his face one last time. Their last meeting concluded of her confession of her love to him, and how he had to trust her, and not ask any questions. There was nothing left anymore, Lex found her bloodstained hands in which Isobel killed her boyfriends' mother with, Lionel went into a coma, Jason went ballistic.. The helicopters swirling blades broke off and spun into oblivion, leaving Lana and the screaming pilot. This was the ending to her short story.

Clark sped around Smallville, looking for a particular raven haired girl. She sounded so scared, so vulnerable last he saw her. Bending around a corner, he saw a large black object sailing towards a crater. He heard screams over the roaring engine, his eyes doubled in size as he super-sped over to the people. Reaching his destination, he dug his heels into the soft dirt and braced himself. The helicopter was fifty feet from him.. SMASH! Catching it between his shoulders, Clark was shoved backwards. Pushing against the force of the helicopter, he stopped it, and gently dropped it to the ground. He ran over to the doors, finding a pilot dead from impact, and a very scared hazel eyed girl. Clark's eyes widened at the sight of her. Lana was trembling. She just saw the love of her life catch a helicopter, but that wasn't the reason why she was scared, she thought she'd never see him again. Slightly shaky, jumped into Clark's strong arms and squeezed him like there was no tomorrow. He smoothed her hair and whispered little nothings to her, trying to sooth her heart.

"I don't care what you are Clark, I will always love you" …

"Clark Kent, Man of Steel" A voice called from in front of him. He re-adjusted his eyes from his most recent space out and smiled. "Working at 9.00 in the morning.. That's a change." She chuckled.

"Hey, Lana. I've been seeing you a lot lately." He flashed her a grin and stuck the shovel back into the earth.

"Yeah, well, I just hoped.." Her voice trailed off, Clark looked up at her confused.

"Hoped what?" He smiled

"That this time would be different."

TEH END


End file.
